mi futuro eres ¿tu?
by DULCEKARENRINXLEN
Summary: siempre me pregunto desde ese momento si mi futuro eres tu si mi destino esta contigo o esta con...


**Mi futuro eres ¿tu?**

Habían pasado 3 años desde que fui reconocida como un Preminger ahora era Nadja Preminger, emprendi mi camino renunciando a ser la heredera de los Preminger, para mi destino era estar con la compañía Candelón ya que mi pasión era bailar y eso no lo podría hacer en una familia de nobles, yo era bastante feliz pude recorrer el mundo con la compañía fui reconocida como la mejor bailarina, en esos tiempos estaba muy de moda los espectáculos en las fiestas, éramos la compañía mas contratada para las fiestas pero un día…

**Flash back**

**-**Esta muy lluvioso no creo que podamos seguir-dijo Nadja

-pero tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí además el siguiente pueblo esta muy cerca-dijo el líder

-el líder tiene razón Nadja-dijo Kenoske

-pero no es seguro se podría caer alguna piedra de las montañas-replico Nadja

-pero tampoco es muy seguro que no quedemos aquí-replico el líder

El camión volvió a avanzar mientras Nadja entraba de nuevo

-que te pasa Nadja te ves muy preocupada-dijo Rita

-no nada Rita no pasa nada-contesto Nadja tratando de sonreír

-no parece así que vamos dime que pasa-dijo Rita sentándose a lado de Nadja

-bueno es que tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Nadja mientras tomaba su broche

De repente callo algo sobre el camión mientras que Nadja abrazaba a Rita y Silvie las protegía con su cuerpo después todo se volvió negro

-ammm donde, donde estoy-dijo Nadja mientras se incorporaba de una cama

-hija estas bien-pregunto la madre de Nadja Colette

-si madre pero y Rita, Silvie y los demás donde están-pregunto Nadja desesperada

-bueno hija tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Colette tomando la mano de Nadja

-que paso madre habla dime que paso con ellos-dijo Nadja con lagrimas en los ojos

-bueno Nadja al camión de la compañía le callo una piedra encima ya que la montaña por donde pasaban tubo un deslave y desafortunadamente no todos sobrevivieron-dijo Colette tratando de no ser tan explicita

-no no puede ser pero se lo dije al líder que no deberíamos seguir… madre dime quien de ellos no sobrevivió-dijo Nadja llorando

-bueno Nadja los que murieron fueron el líder, la abuela, Abel y Kenoske-dijo Colette abrazando a Nadja

-no, no, no-repetía Nadja mientras se aferraba mas a su madre

-Nadja cariño tranquila piensa que ellos están en lugar mejor-dijo Colette abrazando mas fuerte a Nadja

-pero madre ellos, ellos eran muy valiosos para mi eran mis amigos eran como mi familia-dijo Nadja con la voz entrecortada

-lo se, lo se pero tienes que ser fuerte-le dijo Colette a Nadja

-madre donde están los demás- pregunto Nadja mas calmada

-ellos están en la otra habitación-contesto Colette

-quiero verlos madre por favor llévame a verlos-rogo Nadja

-claro hija vamos-dijo Colette mientras ayudaba a Nadja a pararse de la cama

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación muy grande en donde se encontraban Rita, Silvie, Tomas y el león vainilla

-chicos que bueno que están bien-dijo Nadja

-gracias Nadja que bueno que tu también estas bien-dijo Silvie

-si pero ustedes ya saben que…-no dejaron continuar a Nadja

-si Nadja ya lo sabemos y nos duele mucho la perdida de ellos-dijo tomas

-Rita como estas tú-le pregunto Nadja a Rita

-si Nadja estoy bien-contesto Rita con lagrimas en los ojos

-y donde esta chocolate-pregunto Nadja

-el, el… no, no…-Rita no pudo continuar

-que le paso a chocolate-pregunto Nadja a Silvie

-no lo encontraron posiblemente callo por el barranco-contesto Silvie

-pobre vainilla-dijo Nadja mientras miraba a Rita y a vainilla

El tiempo paso rápidamente cumpliéndose un año de la muerte del líder, la abuela, Abel y Kenoske, la compañía Dandelion no pudo reintegrarse pero aun así Nadja seguía frecuentándose con los demás pero después el conde Preminger no permitió las visitas a Nadja, encerrándola así en un mundo de nobleza al que ella no quería pertenecer

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yo Nadja Preminger desde ese momento me volví triste y un poco infeliz, pero el regreso trayendo un poco de esperanza a mi vida si el Francis Harcourt había vuelto y todo por mi después de eso el me empezó a cortejar, después me comprometieron con el pero yo no estaba tan segura, sabia que lo quería pero no sabia si mi destino era el yo siempre todas las noches me preguntaba

**¿Mi destino eres tú?**

**NOTITAS FINALES:** aquí yo con una nueva historia soy nueva aquí con lo de Nadja pero déjenme sus críticas


End file.
